


Peace

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: rated 'Mature' for language.





	Peace

"FUCK!" Tony shot up out of bed so hard that he forced Stephen's astral image outside of his human form, and his human half tumbled to the floor.

Stephen sighed and shook his head as he put himself back together. "I warned you about watching the news before bed, you know you get nightmares. Tell me what I can do, hmm?"

"How can you be so fucking calm, Strange? Never mind - all of that yoga and meditation and that kale... I need to go out and fly, or -" He watched Stephen raise an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath, but squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the feeling of Stephen's body wrapping around him, and he managed to catch his breath, then blow it out slowly as Stephen kissed him behind his ear. "Stephen."

"Yeah."

"Why am I doing this?"

"Doing what, precisely?"

"Why do I care so fucking much? Humans, humanoids... aliens... just so much fucking hate. And I keep trying to keep it all together - why?"

"You had a reason once."

Tony nodded and pressed his chin into Stephen's chest as he gazed into the green eyes that smiled sadly back at him. "Because I could, because I thought it would matter."

"Because you could." Stephen whispered. "And..."

"And?" Tony asked in a hush.

"And because you are the only one with a big enough heart to keep doing it."

"Is it enough any more?"

"I don't know, Tony, is it?" Stephen's voice rumbled through Tony and he stopped shaking.

"Don't know, ask me tomorrow morning, 'kay?"

"No more CNN before bed, yeah?"

"No more CNN before bed, promise."

"Or twitter..."

"Definitely no twitter..."

Stephen kissed Tony's hair and settled his arms around him, waiting for him to settle back to sleep. "Love you."

"Yeah, you too."


End file.
